


Where am I?

by LisseAnne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Drugs, I will put the warnings as the story goes, Kidnapping, Multi, Sex Slavery, There are a lot of warnings, This will be dark af, WIP, Work In Progress, first chapter is fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisseAnne/pseuds/LisseAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata went downtown to buy a cake and presents to the birthday boys. Shouyou was really excited and loud, attracting a lot of unwanted attention. Kageyama had a bad feeling about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A bad feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dear readers.
> 
> This is my first work in English! Yey!  
> If you see any grammar error, or couldn't understand a sentence, please feel free to warn me. (Yes, I have a beta. But she is human too.)
> 
> This is also my first Haikyuu fanfiction.... (And it is dark, what is wrong with me...) I'm so nervous. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Kageyama and Hinata had a top-secret mission, they had to buy a birthday cake and presents for Asahi and Daichi-san while the rest of the team were distracting the birthday boys or buying other stuff for the party.

It was a beautiful Sunday evening, cold, with a lot of clouds, but beautiful. Kageyama was sleepy after the practice, but Hinata didn't seem to care. He was pointing at every Christmas decorations with a shining eye and a very loud "UOOOOO" in his mouth, just like a child.

"Shut up!" Shouted the annoyed setter. "Let's just buy the cake and the presents so we can go back and sleep." He said putting his hands in his pockets to warm them.

"But, Kageyama. Look! They match perfectly with the sky." Shouyou pointed to the star-shaped decoration, hanging between the two building.

Kageyama had to agree, the shining blue stars were very pretty alone, but the dark purple sky fading to black made it a lot better. "OK, it looks amazing, but this isn't a reason to annoy everyone around! BOKE!"

Shouyou ignored the insult and grinned while staring at the sky. "If this moment never ended, I would be so happy." He whispered softly, without thinking.

Kageyama went red and stared at Hinata in disbelief, while the red-head gasped some excuse after noticing what he just said.

When the boy went quiet, they went inside the nearest store to hide from the cold, where they just searched for the gifts.

After a while, Shouyou went loud again, telling Kageyama how amazing every product that the vendor showed him was, attracting a lot of attention. Not very good ones.

After they bought the presents and were looking for the cake, Kageyama had an odd felling. He stopped and looked around. "What is wrong?" Hinata looked around with him, trying to find the reason.

"I had a bad felling." He stared at the boy after clearing the place. "Just like a shiver." "Perhaps, it was the cold?" Said the boy offering his hand to warm the other one, that accepted after staring for a while.  
He smiled when Kageyama took his hands. Letting it go soon after, with an embarrassed look. "Better?" The setter nodded.

"Would you prefer the strawberry cake or the chocolate mousse one?" The vendor asked. Hinata stared at the taller boy, with shinning eyes, while pointing at one of the cakes. "We would like the chocolate mousse one." The smaller boy went crazy when Kageyama answered the girl's question. He jumped and shouted "Yess!" with all his might. Kageyama had another shiver.

The setter was the one responsible for taking the cake and presents home, so Hinata helped him to carry it.  
Kageyama invited him for dinner, but he sadly rejected. "I promised my sister to eat her dinner today." They waved at each other, and Shouyou was already going home when Kageyama called his attention. "Be careful. Don't do anything stupid. Boke." He was confused, but nodded in return and continued his way.

As he lived far away from school and Tobio's house, and wasn't with his bike, the metro station was his objective. The only problem was, he didn't know the way and there was no one around to help him. So he kept walking, hoping for anyone to show up and teach him the way.  
But that didn't happen, and he was now at the riverside. Lost, alone and cold. He hasn't seen any convenient store either, where the hell he was? He seated in the grass, resting from the walk, while looking at the stars, wishing that he had accept Kageyama's invite to eat dinner at his house.

It was very quiet at the riverside, very relaxing. He felt a presence, looked around, but found nothing. He stood up and dusted his pants off, ready to get out of there right away.  
Something suddenly made a noise behind him, Shouyou turned around, but all he could see was a shadow before everything went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, guys. It took me more time than I expected to finish this chapter. I will try to hurry the things a little bit, without loosing the quality. 
> 
> Also, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because I gave my best on it!

Hinata was sweating when he woke up. He wasn't able to see anything, there was a heavy piece of black cloth around his head, making really hard to breath. He tried to move his hands to his head, but they were tied somewhere.   
  
There were voices around him, but he wasn't able to discern what was spoken. His breath was unstable, hearth beating fast, he couldn't move, or see, or even speak. He panicked, trying to scream, almost reaching for the rope around his wrist.   
He may have disturbed someone, because he was kicked in the stomach over and over, until he calmed down. There was an urge to throw up, but he managed not to.  
  
"What is happening? Where am I?" Hinata yelled in his mind. "Who are these people?"   
  
The pain in his stomach burning, his eyes full of water staring at the shadow that just kicked him. He wasn't sure what to do, or what was happening. Hinata screamed the higher he could again, ending the same way as before. After calming down, he swallowed the little bit of vomit in his mouth that he wasn't able to control, trying to control his breath.  
  
The best thing to do was to get rid of the rope without calling attention, as he thought, but he couldn't move. When he was trying to find something useful through the cloth again, someone grabbed his arm and he felt an icing feeling intrude it.  
  
He felt dizzy. The boy was now fighting against the drug in his body, not against his own panic or the rope tying him down. His limited movements were getting sloppier. Every breath he took was heavier than the one before. The lights and shadows he could see through the cloth were fading slowly. The voices now were far away. His conscience was gone.  
  
________________  
  
"Does anyone know why Hinata is skipping today?" Daichi asked at the beginning of practice, but no one gave a positive answer.   
  
The practice occurred as usual after that. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were working on their receives with Noya's help, while Suga and Kageyama set the spikes for the rest of the team. Everyone had no idea, but Kageyama knew something was off.   
  
Hinata hadn't text him after getting home, also he didn't answer his phone, and it was odd, very odd. To get everything worse, his shivers were more frequent and he couldn't concentrate at all. He may had shown it, because in the afternoon practice Suga told him he was free to go if something was bothering him. And he did.  
  
With the free time, Kageyama was heading to Hinata's house, striding the most part of the way. The twilight was early, so it got dark quickly. The setter knew the path, he went there once or twice before, so it wasn't a problem.   
  
It took him a while to get there, but when he turned the corner and saw a police car parked in front of a friendly house, he froze for a while. After remembering how to breath, he started to move again.  
Lumbering to the house, closing the distance slowly, his heart beat increasing. He was sweating, staring without blinking at the woman talking to the officer. She was trying to be calm, grabbing her shaking arms trying to stop them.   
Now he was close enough to hear. "We found this bag at the riverside. Your son's ID was in it. I'm so sorry." She slipped to the ground and lost it, crying loudly. A small child came running crying from the house and hugged her. His bag fell to the ground, and the officers stared as Kageyama froze again with the news.  
  
________________  
  
It was dark and silent. The only light came from under the door. His head and belly in pain. It was cold.  
  
He was in a small room, empty, except for him and a highly doubtful bucket at the corner. He wasn't brave enough to go near it. The door was obviously locked, and there were no windows.  
  
He was hopeless. Tired and hungry. He couldn't fell his fingers. It was very cold there. He sat at the opposite side of the bucket. It smelled bad, pretty pretty bad. He hugged his legs.  
  
Steps. He shivered, looking at the door. Two people, or maybe three. He shrank in his place, feeling his heart beating faster and faster as the sound got stronger. Anxiety. His legs were hurting where his fingers were holding, now burning hot.  
  
He heard keys. He gazed at the door without blinking for all that time, tears started to flow, but he didn't close his eyes, waiting. A shadow stopped at the other side of the door, together with the steps. He held his breath, and the door was open.  
  
________________  
  
Kageyama had gave all the information about yesterday evening to the officers, and now he was home, thinking, blaming himself for not paying attention to his bad feelings. For not saving Hinata.   
  
He didn't have dinner yet. He also had to give the bad news to the captain, but didn't know how to convey it. His mind was too busy. Searching his memories, what was wrong, what gave him shivers? No answers. Useless. That was the feeling, he felt useless.   
  
"Where are you, boke?" He whispered sadly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys.   
> Let me know what you though about this chapter. I love feedback! 
> 
> I also love comments and kudos. I freaked out when I received the first ones....   
> Ok, OK! I freaked out with all the kudos, comments, and EVEN hits. And I will keep freaking out. Screaming like a little girl. So don't be shy, comment anything, I will answer when I stop screaming. 
> 
> And thank you so much for your interest in this story. <3


	3. Emptiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volleyball. Voices. Old bread. Girls.
> 
> Kageyama goes to training. The light on the dark room is on. The door opened, bringing food again, and a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I'm so lateeeee!
> 
> The reasons for my lateness are: Laziness, GOT, block, lost 2 betas, Japanese class, block, personal problems, I finally have Netflix back, more block, and l forgot to post this chapter before. I'm stupid. I know. But I guess my writing improved a bit, hell yeah.
> 
> I want the next chapter to be longer.  
> But I won't promise anything to you guys, I'm still on my block. I hope you guys enjoy it.

#3 Emptiness

It was silent at the table, cell phones and empty plates scattered around. Cake still sitting with no intention of being finished. Everybody was staring, unable to believe the words spoken next. 

“He’s missing…Hinata is missing.” Kageyama repeated, he himself in disbelief of his own words.

The silence was thick and uncomfortable. The stares were no better. A sudden sniff broke out of the silence. Someone was crying, and it wasn't Asahi. Not yet anyways.

Tanaka was the one. And then Noya. Both hugging each other. Asahi, too shaken, was brought into the hug. The other guys were all holding tears. Suga saying that everything was going to be alright, while tears travelled through his cheeks. Daichi firmly touching the setter’s shoulder, with a sad smile on his face.  
Until the end of the day, everyone on the team were trying to reassure him, but Kageyama still felt empty inside. Only one thing would change this fact, only one person.

_______________

Starving. Yes, that's the name. Hinata was starving. He haven't eat in… a long time. There were no windows, no sounds, no humans. He couldn't know how much time has passed. However, he knew it was a lot. 

Rats. How does rats taste? Better than nothing, he supposed. But there were no rats, not in his room anyway, he would have notice. He would have already eaten one.

Starving. Sleppy. Maybe he would take another nap, maybe it would help. Closing his tired eyes, hopeless, he heard.

 

Steps.

 

STEPS? FOOD?  
Or could it be a thread?

Who cared? He opened his eyes again, staring at the shining light under the door. The clarity made him happy, hopeful, as if he could see the end of the tunnel. 

Girls voices, crying, begging far away. Then silence. What was happening? The room’s light was turned on, burning his eyes. He couldn't see.

The door was opened. Noises of something heavy hitting the ground. He tried to open his eyes, but it wasn’t yet possible. A metal sound followed by the close door, was all he could hear. Then steps fading.

They didn't turned off the light, so it took a while for him to see what Hinata had as company now. Two unconscious girls.and at their feet, a metal plate full of old bread.

_______________

The team was dismissed for the week. However, few of them went home after school. Asahi, Noya and Yachi.

Kageyama was there. Oddly enough, nobody said anything to him, only normal conversation, but the often Suga’s worried stares already conveyed the message. He wanted Kageyama to stay at home for a few days. Daichi agreed, but it wasn't them to choose about it. Kageyama would insist anyway.

All he wanted was a change of focus, he wanted distration. The setter thought training would do it for him. Unfortunately, he thought it wrong.

Every once in a while he could hear a voice suddenly asking for a toss. A very cute voice, indeed. And soon enough the ball would fall on the ground, untouched. Resulting in awkward and worried stares.

Kageyama decided to have a break. He sat on the floor, drank some water and watched the rest of the practice. 

At the corner of the eye, he could see a bright color next to him, he felt a warm presence. But he didn't look, he knew there wasn't anyone there.

He wasn't focused on training at all. It wasn't a distration, it was the opposite. Maybe he should have stayed at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, again! Did you liked this chapter? Please, feel free to give me a feedback. <3
> 
> Ah, I add the wip tag. It means I can change the chapters for better later, but I will warn you. Thank you for your patience with me. :D


	4. An angel, of death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan. Some food. A suspect. A cold shower. The waterside. And a room full of mirrors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I decided not to pressure myself to write this fiction. It's better this way, because I can write it like this, haha. 
> 
> As I already said, I don't have a beta anymore - so sad - and I'm not a native English speaker, so don't judge my bad writing. The chapter didn't coming out the way I wanted is punishment enough... It was supposed to be so much darker... ;-; I have to work on that.
> 
> AND GOOD NEWS! I wrote a lot this chapter. It's not long as the ones I usually see here, but I'm evolving! Yey! 
> 
> Also, - i hope - some new characters will appear soon enough. I don't think it will be in the next chapter, but could be the next one or the other after it! I'm excited! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it. S2

‘ “Do you understand me?” He spoke, in Japanese. ... There was silent, one deep breath, and an answer. “A little bit.” Said one of them. ’

“Could you pass the bread?” He shakely pointed to the plate, tired. 

“Uh, sure.” The girl said, grabbing a piece of old bread and giving to him.

Hinata grabbed it with both hands, with hopeful eyes, and bit. However, it was too hard and the boy hadn't the strength to brake the bread into small pieces. He sighed, his arms went down followed by his head. A grey look in his eyes. 

The girl took the bread from him and, with all her might and strength, broke it in tiny pieces. Offering it again, she smiled. “I'm Liz. What's your name?” 

He cried.

——–——

One day, Kageyama saw himself at the police department, waiting to speak with the detective responsible for Hinata’s case.  
He wasn't sure what he was doing there, but the guilty was killing him. All the comfort around him, and the uncertainty of Hinata's well-being was getting him crazy. He wanted to do something, he needed to.

Kageyama followed an officer to the detective’s desk, who offered him a seat and a cup of coffee. The boy refused the coffee and sat. The man in front of him took a sip of his cup, put it down and started. “So, what bring you here today?”

What brought him here? The setter wasn't sure. He only knew that he needed to do something, and maybe here was the best place to do it. Kageyama told him about his uncertainty, his fears and his will of helping. The man listened calmly, nodding when needed. When the younger finished, the man stood up, stared at him and said that the boy had done everything he could to help, and, unfortunately, he only needed to wait. Kageyama thanked the detective, and leave. He already knew his chances were little with the officers, but he still felt frustrated. Well, this negative answer wouldn't stop him anyway, and he already had a plan.

\------------------------

Sometime after the girls met Hinata, they were given water and more food. He felt better, not the best, but better. The girls had already introduced themselves when he finished the meal. They didn't talk much, Liz was the only one who knew some Japanese, and Hinata soon passed out from tiredness. Even with all the food and sleep, he still felt tired, as something was missing. But now he had company, so he thought he could survive all this. At least he wasn't alone.

The door opened again, men got in and leading them the stairs up. The girls were complaining, crying, but Hinata was glad, he finally got out that room. Anywhere, but that cursed room. Maybe he would finally see the sun again, he thought. Or someone would rescue him. However, he knew things didn't happen this way. Never that easy.

\----------------------

Kageyama was in front of the store where he and Hinata bought the birthday cake. He walked the same path he did that day with the red headed boy, paying attention at everything around him. Anything that could be a thread, any one suspicious, anything. , He kept his watch for a while, even when he thought his plan failed again, and it was worth it. When a child yelled something about a toy, that his mother wouldn't buy, his pointing finger lead Kageyama’s eyes into something suspicious.. He saw a man, and a dejavu happened. That man didn't seem a completely stranger. So the raiven boy decided to follow him.

\-------------------

A room full of showers, and no privacy. That's where they were told to wash themselves. Hinata was the only male, and the one that couldn't stand still. He was better now, but his legs were still weak. Refusing help, he started taking a shower sat at the floor. In the end, the girls had to help him, as they were threaten by a impatient idiot with a gun.

The cold water falling, the men’s weird stares, the freezing floor, and shaking hands full of soap at his back, Hinata felt embarrassed, humiliated and helpless. All he wanted was his warm bed, and a warm hug to hide his tears.

\-------------------

As the guy followed to an emptier streets, Kageyama had to be more cautious. So, he hid when he could, pretended to just be passing by, and tried not to call the guys attention. He was doing good, even with his lack of stalking skill, he was able to follow the man pretty far away. However, the guy went under a bridge, and was gone. He lost his only suspect.

Now, laying at the waterside, he looked up at the cloudy sky, trying to calm down. He lost his chance now, but may have others, said to himself. The sky was already grey. The setter closed his eyes, tears went down his face as he wished the Sun to come back.

\-------------------

Hinata was now dressed, with the same clothes as the girls, and it didn't matter anymore. He couldn't feel any worse than already had. Or he though so.

A light went down right above them. There were mirrors in all the 7 walls and a door in the last one, probably were they got in. They were in a small platform looking at the mirrors, holding hands, in a circle. 

Hinata was staring at his reflection, he couldn't recognize himself. His face was pale, sad and skinnier than he ever been. His hair was down, curly, touching his shoulders, just like a girl. Wearing a white dress, and barefoot. He looked like an angel, a sad one. The girls looked the same as him. That's how he knew he wasn't the only one feeling broken. An angel of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I said, this chapter isn't what I wanted it to be. Maybe, one day, who knows, I rewrite it... Hahaha. 
> 
> Anyway, as I can't make it dark like I would like, I hurried a little the story so I can work better with the rest of it. I hope you guys don't mind it.
> 
> I would like to let you guys know too, that I will try to write it in my native language and translate it later. So next chapter will be a test, and may (WILL) have a different writing style. 
> 
> If you find something funny/weird about the grammar or anything at all, please let me know. As I'm not a professional translator, and am using this story to improve my English writing skills, any tips will be useful and welcome.


	5. The barefoot girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new room, a long hallway, butterfly wings and a tall door. It really smells like rats here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. Another chapter is out, YEAH! This one I wrote in my native language and translated it. It is SO MUCH BETTER. OMG. But as perfectness is something impossible, it's a short chapter, and only Hinata centered. I still have a lot to work on my writing. However, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you.
> 
> (This chapter's name is terrible, I'm sorry.)

Hinata was in a small room, laying in a bed. What happened? He didn't remember. His memory blanked right after the light turned off and a strong wind coming from everywhere, their hands untied one after another and he fell cogging. And then, there he was. 

For a moment he believed he was free, but it would be too good to be true. His pessimism brought him back to reality. But, if he wasn't free, where was he? He asked himself.

Walking towards the window, he wondered what was outside, and took a peek. It was dark, there was nothing to see. The door was locked. Hinata was stuck in a unknown room again. The better looks and hygiene of this room didn't give him peace of mind. It actually worsened his anxiety and sanity, that was highly needed at that moment. 

Trying to calm himself, he thought. “What can I do?” He looked around, searching. Empty drawers, a few blankets in the wardrobe, nothing under the bed. There was a lamp on the furniture.

Suddenly, the door opened. Scared, Hinata grabbed the lamp and was about to throw it. He stopped as he saw an younger girl at the door. Curly hair, wide nose and dark skin. Staring at him with cold eyes. He put down the lamp, a little confused.

“Follow me” She said, walking away. Hesitating for a moment, the boy followed her. 

She walked fast, and pretty serious. Her hair was black, and short. Wearing an white dress that fell from her neck to her waist. An thin piece of cloth travelled her back, ending in a skirt that couldn't hide everything. Big butterfly wings carved in her skin, already healed. She was barefooted. Something smelled fishy.

The hallway was long. There was a carpet following it. On the walls, paintings, with people, landscape or dead nature, sharing space with mirrors doors and furniture. Expensive furniture, with lots of beautiful decorations. It was completely different world. Something wasn’t right.

“HM, where are we going?” He quesioned, while almost being left behind. 

“Speak only when asked.” She coldly answered, letting him embarrassed. “There are rules in this house. Unbreakable rules.” The girl stopped to stare at him. “I'm responsible for you, break one of them and we both will have to pay. And you sure don't want to pay.” She emphasised it walking slowly toward him, with a low voice. “Got it?” The boy nodded and both kept walking.

When they finally reached a tall door, the girl looked at him and said. “You will get in.” Hinata had a bad feeling. The girl took a moment and told him. “Do not question him. Do whatever he tells you to, and everything around here will be easier for you. Don't fight. Got it?” He agreed, letting her know with a nod. After that, she opened the door and he walked in the dark room. Hinata heard a soft “sorry”, and the door closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if anything in thos chapter doesn't makes sense, it's confusing, let me know. I love feedback. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama made a very hard decision while Hinata is suffering from something he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. I'm sorry for disappearing, but I haven't stopped thinking of you, or the fic, I swear.  
> Well, you know I'm lazy, right? Well, this may be one of the reasons I took so much time to write this chapter. However, when I started to write this fiction, I hadn't planned anything at all. Soon after I post it here, I realized that a fiction with such a genre would need a better care and a lot of planning. Thing that I started to do only after chapter 4.  
> The other reason is, I suck at writing in english, but I'm getting better little by little, so I'm not happy with the beginning of this fiction. Not at all. That's why it took me so long. I completely forgot about writing the next chapters since I was planning the entire plot and rewriting the first.  
> Planning a plot is harder that I've ever imagined... Also, I don't have a beta, and I am a insecure person about my writing (and other things)....... To add to this madness, I wanted to change a lot of things in the story, I even want to change the name of the fic.... :x  
> I have others reasons too, but I don't want to extend it so much. So I deeply apologize all my readers. I will keep my writing often for now on. 
> 
> Also, I don't think I can get this (the sex part) explicit just yet, so I'm not sure if I should get the tag off or not. Hm... 
> 
> Other thing that I don't understand is the trigger warning. I don't know what could trigger every single one of you. I guess I will try to learn that too, since I'm a crazy woman writing about such a dark world. 
> 
> I will warn you that this chapter may have something that can trigger you. Since it's better to have a warning than not.

The school was quiet. It was after lunch and everyone has already come back to their classes, except one boy. Tobio was on the roof, sitting on the ground, drinking his box of milk. It was quiet on the roof. He never went there before, and was staring at the clouds with dull eyes. As he couldn't even see them.  
He went there after the teachers had to inform everybody about Hinata’s situation and how all them needed to be careful nowadays. Everyone was giving him a pity look, wishing luck, and when the teacher left for the next class, they started to ask a lot of questions about the missing boy. Where was the last time he saw him. When did him disappear. Did Tobio already know about that before the teachers. It was hell, so he left.  
Actually, a quiet place wasn't what he need. Whenever he was alone, he felt guilty. He couldn't stop thinking about that day. About how he lost the suspect. About how he haven’t found anything at all these days. How Hinata may be more and more far away as the time went by. And he wanted to do something. He would do something. Something that he never, ever in his entire life thought he would do. He was extremely against it for all his life, but it was the only solution. That's what he decided by himself.

\----------------------

A soft voice could be heard, a girly voice. A wet feeling on his forehead. Pain, a lot of pain. His arms and legs were sore. He felt hot, very hot. He opened his eyes, that took a moment to adjust to the light.  
A girl was in front of him, she had blond hair, fair skin, and her red eyes staring at his soul, with pity and shame.  
“Wha-at happened?” He asked, his voice sore, with pain taken over his throat.  
“You did something. That… Made him mad. I guess.” She answered, now more sad than shameful. “I guess it was she fault, she wasn't very clear to what you shouldn't do.” She took the cloth from his forehead, dip it in water, and put it back.  
He felt the cold wet feeling again. It was pleasant. “What did I do wrong?” She didn't say anything, but her face was obviously saying she didn't know.  
He now noticed he was lying, in the same room where he woke up first, the same bed, the same mansion. He tried to sit up, but he felt extreme pain between his legs, a warm feeling taking over it.  
“Don't try to do that!” She warned pushing him back to the bed. Her eyes were now wide, mouth in an 'o’ shape. “I will call the doctor. I will call….” She ran. “I will be back.” She said closing the door behind her, letting him alone. He put his hand on his leg, where was warm, trying to decipher what was happening. It felt wet, he moved his hand up, so he could see it. Red. It was red, warm and wet. He panicked. He tried to stand quickly, aiming for the door. Instead, he felt right after on the ground, the pain getting worse as he kept moving, crawling through the door, until he couldn't see, feel or move anymore. Passing out.

\---------------------

Kageyama went home early. The teachers understanding his wills. Insomnia kept him awake last night, so he knew his father was home, since he saw him come back after midnight. Kageyama left early in the morning, avoiding his father, but now he was doing the opposite.  
He opened the door, walking through the living room. His father was in the kitchen, sitting at the table, taking his breakfast at late afternoon, reading the newspaper. Tobio stopped at the other side of the table, staring at him.  
“So, what are you doing here so early, Tobio?” His dad said, closing the newspaper and taking a sip of coffee while waiting at his son answer.  
“I decided.” The boy said. A smirk growing in his father's face. “You decided… Huh! What exactly?” His eyes dangerously full of joy. “I decided…. To join you.” Tobio’s heart was racing, his eyes closed in his father, whom’s face was slightly disturbing. So he kept talking. “With one condition. You will take Hinata Shoyou’s case.” Tobio knew he wasn't in the place to negotiate. His father was a dangerous man, a law’s man, but still… The man in front of him stood up, walked in his direction, the boy walking backwards. Tobio could feel his blood runs cold inside every vein in his body, the sweat dropping from his face. It was a winter day, and he went home on foot. The school wasn't far away. But he was completely drenched in sweat.  
The man stopped by his case, he grabbed something inside. Coming back to sit at the table, he opened one of the folders, and pushed over so Tobio could see. Sipping his coffee. The boy came close to the table again, seeing a photo of a boy with a bright smile and orange hair. “Welcome to the team.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, with a little plot planned already, it was a little easier for me to write. So I'm glad that what I'm working for isn't useless or a lost of time.
> 
> Oh, I really want to know what you think about the change of the name and the chapters. You think I should post it as another fic or just update it here and let you know I changed it? Please, let me know. 
> 
> I want to apologize again. Please feel free to let me know when you think I'm taking too long to post again. I will really try to be constant. I really appreciate any feedback you can give me. Thank you so much for reading until here. Thank you for your patience. S2
> 
> Edit: I was so happy for completing this chapter, then I posted it and saw the freaking length. I'm sorry. So sorry. Oh god.


End file.
